


Ohne Dich, Kann Ich Nicht Sein

by elizabettablack



Category: A Room With a View - All Media Types, League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Chinnery debía abandonar Royston Vasey si quería progresar, después de diferentes sucesos que lo llevaron a una profunda depresión.<br/>Quizás la vida lo sorprendiera gratamente alguna vez.</p><p>Nota de la autora: Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a nombres de canciones; para aprovechar al máximo la lectura de este fanfic, se recomienda hacerlo acompañado de la canción homónima.<br/>Pueden encontrar la playlist aquí { https://open.spotify.com/user/11137346740/playlist/2dmdO3mulEB2wDOs1pg1ed?si=wER5W6-zRku0YP2w9bgn3A }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts).



> CROSSOVER de fandoms: Si no han visto TLOG ni leído ARWAV, quizás sea recomendable que aunque sea vean el S02E07 'XMas Special' de 1999 y la película de 1985 dirigida por James Ivory. De cualquier manera, a pesar de que recomiendo fervientemente verlas, el fic está pensado para aquellos que no las han visto.  
> Por supuesto, los protagonistas son Mark Gatiss y Rupert Graves.

_Ich werde in die tannen gehen,_  
_dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen,_  
_doch der abend werft ein tuch auf's land,_  
_und auf die wege hinterm waldesrand,_  
_und der wald ersteht so schwarz und leer,_  
_weh mir oh weh,_  
_und die vögel singen nicht mehr_  
_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir bin ich auch allein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_ohne dich zähl' ich die stunden,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir stehen die sekunden,_  
_lohnen nicht_  
_Auf den ästen in den gräben,_  
_ist es nun still und ohne leben,_  
_und das atmen fällt mich ach so schwer,_  
_weh mir oh weh,_  
_und die vögel singen nicht mehr_  
_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir bin ich auch allein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_ohne dich zähl' ich die stunden,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir stehen die sekunden,_  
_lohnen nicht, ohne dich_  
_Und das atmen fällt mich ach so schwer,_  
_weh oh weh,_  
_und die vögel singen nicht mehr_  
_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir bin ich auch allein,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_ohne dich zähl' ich die stunden,_  
_ohne dich,_  
_mit dir stehen die sekunden,_  
_lohnen nicht, ohne dich_  
_Ohne dich!_  
_ohne dich!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida ByTsuki ♥


	2. The Sacred Lake

Matthew Chinnery era un hombre alegre y agradable, a pesar de que su vida no había sido fácil. En Royston Vasey, su pueblo natal, todos le ponían mala cara. Y si bien él intentaba que no le afectara en absoluto, no podía evitar sentir un dolor particular. Él no era culpable de los horrores que acontecían en su clínica veterinaria, sino su falta de suerte.

Su bisabuelo Edmund, el mejor veterinario de su época, a quien solían llamar ‘el San Francisco moderno’ por su increíble capacidad de curar a las frágiles criaturas que llegaban a sus manos, había sido víctima de un engaño. En 1895, recomendado por el doctor Majólica, abandonó su sueño de montar su propia clínica para convertirse en uno de los asociados de la increíble tríada Purblind, Boothby & Canker en el pequeño poblado rural en el norte, llamado Royston Vasey. Desafortunadamente, fue engañado por ellos de la manera más vil. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en una fría noche cercana a la Navidad, Magnus Purblind, el miembro más viejo de la firma, atrajo al pobre Edmund con sus sollozos. Aprovechándose de su buena predisposición, el hombre le contó al joven la historia de su vida, y cómo había acabado postrado en esa cama, sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado del mundo: hace mucho tiempo atrás, Purblind fue un respetado Cirujano Veterinario Jefe en la provincia hindú de Karrit Poor. Todo el mundo se acercaba a verlo trabajar, queriendo ser testigos de las increíbles hazañas que realizaba. Cuando la mascota preferida del Marajá, un pequeño y descarado mono llamado Topov tuvo un ‘accidente de índole sexual’, Magnus fue el primero en ser invocado para salvar la vida del primate. Él le aseguró al Marajá que con sólo aplicar un poco de vaselina en la ingle del travieso Topov solucionaría el problema, pero confundió los recipientes y le echó ácido para verrugas, haciendo que el pobre mono tuviera heridas incalculables. El Marajá juró venganza, y apeló a sus dioses sosteniendo los testículos de su preciada mascota. Ellos se convirtieron en el símbolo de la perdición, ya que todo animal que fuera tocado por el portador de la maldición tendría un final terrible. Magnus los llevaba colgados al cuello, como si fueran el recordatorio constante de su desgracia.

Cuando el pobre Edmund, conmovido por las palabras de Purblind, accedió a sentir el poder de tan endemoniado amuleto, su vida se derrumbó inmediatamente: Canker, bajo el nombre de Majólica, lo había llevado engañado para  ser la nueva víctima de la maldición de Karrit Poor, cargando ahora con el conjuro maligno que había atormentado a Purblind por años. A partir de ese fatídico día, la vida se tornó gris. Edmund volvió a Londres y todo se volvió realidad. Cientos de animales muertos frente a su clínica no le daban lugar a duda. Era un hecho: había heredado la maldición de Karrit Poor, y lo mismo le sucedería a todos los hombres Chinnery que ejercieran la misma profesión. Y por supuesto, el pobre Matthew no había sido la excepción a ese cruel destino.

Obviamente, el negocio había decaído de manera terrible. No es bueno asesinar a todos tus pacientes con solo tocarlos, por lo que su consultorio se encontraba generalmente vacío y las personas intentaban evitarlo a toda costa. Había tocado fondo después de hacer explotar aquél canario de la señora Godley, que simplemente tenía una úlcera  superciliar; nada demasiado complicado. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba su mala suerte de nuevo, acorralándolo en la miseria y el dolor.

Por suerte, su amiga Berenice Woodall lo ayudó a salir adelante. Era bueno contar con ella y sus consejos motivadores. La Reverenda le permitió darse cuenta que la maldición sólo estaba en su cabeza. Que realmente podía desligarse de ello y ser feliz si se iba de Royston Vasey y comenzaba una nueva vida, lejos de todos los lúgubres comentarios que rodeaban a su persona.

Así, armó su maleta y salió sin rumbo fijo, dejando atrás su triste pasado. Con algo del dinero que tenía guardado, pudo pagar un carruaje que lo llevara hacia el sur. Pasó por Sheffield, donde se detuvo para ayudar a un granjero que se había encajado en el barro con su caballo. Con el agradecimiento de éste, volvió a tomar su camino. Luego llegaron Nottingham, Leicester, Northampton, Cambridge, Watford; todos ellos con nuevas aventuras, donde las palabras de Berenice comenzaban a convertirse en una realidad. Los animales que atendía no sucumbían tras sus atenciones y las personas le retribuían con palabras y sonrisas sinceras. Matthew sentía que era el comienzo de algo nuevo, un bálsamo para su atormentado cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a Surrey, después de varios días de largo viaje, decidió que se quedaría allí un tiempo para descansar su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo de andar. El lugar parecía acogedor y el clima le agradaba sobremanera; un bonito lugar para empezar de nuevo, donde quizás algunos animales estuvieran necesitando de atenciones. Pasó por el pub a comer algo y beber una pinta. Los lugareños lo observaban con cierta duda, como analizando en detalle su ropa y su rostro. Al parecer, no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de extraños. Apuró su ingesta, y tras dejar una generosa propina al cantinero, salió a caminar para reconocer el terreno. Fue recibido por las pequeñas calles, las flores, las adorables casas pegadas una junto a la otra; las curiosas miradas de los vecinos y loas contagiosas risas de los niños. Sus pensamientos soñadores y sus largos pasos lo llevaron lejos, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente perdido. Giró sobre sus talones y descubrió que había dejado la ciudad. Suspiró y continuó caminando por el sendero, encontrándose con una preciosa arboleda. Realmente se podía respirar la paz entre semejante belleza natural. Avanzó entre arbustos y follaje, frenándose de golpe al encontrarse con una silueta masculina desnudándose frente a un pequeño lago.

El muchacho era un Adonis moderno. Sus manos retiraban poco a poco las prendas, dejando  al descubierto cada milímetro de su ser. Piernas firmes, abdomen plano, nalgas redondeadas recubiertas en esa perfecta piel canela. Su cabello, algo largo en el frente, caía sobre sus ojos. Matthew no podía despegar la vista de él, y procedió a esconderse mientras el muchacho proseguía con su tarea y quedaba completamente expuesto para él. Era más joven, estaba seguro de ello. Su actitud despreocupada llamó la atención del veterinario. ¿No le daba pudor que alguien lo viera? Chinnery intentó retroceder en silencio para alejarse de allí y darle al tierno muchacho su espacio, pero movió la rama de un arbusto con su maleta y eso hizo que él girara con cara de asombro.

 _\- ¿Quién anda allí? –_ preguntó con un precioso acento _\- Aparezca…_

Matthew salió de su escondite, completamente sonrojado. Hizo seña con una mano hacia su maleta, indicándole que ya se retiraba. Con la voz temblorosa indicó que estaba perdido, desviando su mirada hacia el camino. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho sólo rió y lo invitó a meterse en la charca con él. Agradeció su invitación y rápidamente se alejó de allí, intentando volver por donde había venido, pisándose los cordones de los zapatos por la velocidad de sus pasos.

Cuando pudo encontrar el camino correcto y llegar nuevamente al pub, entró y pidió un vaso de whisky. ¿Quién era ese joven y por qué le había gustado tanto observarlo? Matthew jamás se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Siempre creyó que era heterosexual, pero que nunca había encontrado a la persona correcta para enamorarse. En Vasey no había muchas personas de su edad, y no era de relacionarse con nadie por su condición de asesino de mascotas. Por ende, nunca había tenido una cita.

Negó con la cabeza y, tras vaciar su vaso de un solo trago, pidió recomendaciones de hospedaje. El cantinero le recomendó una humilde posada que se encontraba a sólo unas calles. Pagó por su bebida y se encaminó, arrastrando los pies mientras sus pensamientos vagaban entre piel canela y aguas poco profundas.


	3. O Mio Babbino Caro

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, sintiendo como su estómago rugía de hambre. Estiró cada uno de sus músculos, mientras intentaba recordar lo que había soñado. Estaba seguro que el rostro del misterioso muchacho se había hecho presente para atormentarlo dulcemente. ¿Cómo podía haber calado tan hondo en sus pensamientos en sólo un momento? Ese joven era un completo acertijo, y desafortunadamente jamás podría resolverlo.

Tras un rato de pereza, decidió que lo mejor sería salir de la cama para poder echar un vistazo al lugar. Se vistió y apresuró el paso, reconociendo con sus pies las pequeñas callecitas de Surrey; un poblado pequeño y acogedor, seguramente un buen lugar para instalar una modesta clínica veterinaria. Las personas sonreían, el sol brillaba y Matt sólo podía sentirse libre. La carga sobre sus hombros parecía haber mermado considerablemente. Dobló en una esquina y encontró lo que aparentemente era la calle principal. Algunos pequeños comercios le daban renombre a la diminuta avenida, provocando que la multitud vaya de aquí para allá en busca de diferentes elementos. Señoras repeinadas, deleitándose con telas traídas desde otros continentes; niños juguetones que corren entre sus padres, buscando matar el tiempo hasta volver a sus hogares; sonrisas, cuchicheos, palabras que llegaban a sus oídos al azar.

Matthew estaba completamente ensimismado con la belleza del paisaje, sonriendo sin poder controlar su alegría. Al llegar a la arteria del rubro textil su corazón se detuvo. Divisó al muchacho del lago, acompañado de una señora que debía ser su madre. Él cargaba un par de cajas de sombrero y la mujer le daba indicaciones sin cesar. Parecía completamente aburrido de la perorata que llegaba a sus oídos, poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando sin cesar. Matt sonrió como un tonto al observarlo, intentando esconderse detrás de una carruaje tirado a caballo que estaba aparcada cerca de él. El cabello del muchacho era un lujo de ver. Él se lo tiraba hacia atrás constantemente, deslizando sus dedos una y otra vez desde su frente hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta que ambos se dirigían directamente hacia donde él estaba escondido, comprendió que ése debía ser su transporte. Rápidamente continuó su paso, disimulando con las manos en el bolsillo, como si nada pasara. Pudo escuchar claramente como la mujer regañaba al muchacho, recitando con tono de enojo su nombre, Freddy. Matt sonrió, mientras susurraba esas seis letras, saboreando cada una de ellas mientras las repetía sin cesar. Ahora podía ponerle un seudónimo a su nueva fantasía.

Caminó hasta llegar al pub, buscando algo para desayunar. Al ingresar, sólo se encontró con la atenta mirada del cantinero, quien le regaló una sonrisa. Frente a él, un muchacho rubio ingería un sándwich y lo miraba de reojo, como analizándolo. Se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento un par de lugares más allá de aquel muchacho. Pidió un café y tostadas con mermelada, necesitaba algo de energía para continuar con su expedición en la ciudad. Su intención de asentarse allí incrementaba tras cada segundo, a medida que iba reconociendo el lugar y la calidez de la gente. Pero sabía que uno de los motivos era ese moreno de ojos increíbles que lo tenía embelesado. Se sentía bastante tonto por haber caído bajo el encanto de un completo desconocido.

Suspiró y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa cuando su desayuno llegó. El muchacho rubio se presentó después de unos minutos, quizás buscando conversar con alguien para hacer más amena su mañana. Se presentó como George Emerson, un poblador local. De inmediato, Matt sintió que había encontrado un amigo. El muchacho era increíblemente vulnerable, soñador, idealista. Un hombre que necesitaba encontrarle sentido a su vida, y que según sus palabras, lo había hecho hacía poco tiempo atrás, casándose con la señorita Lucy Honeychurch. Le contó cómo se habían conocido en Florencia a causa de una habitación con vistas; el bello tiempo que pasaron juntos en Italia, la inminente y dolorosa separación después de su confesión de amor con aquel glorioso beso en el campo de cebada y el inesperado reencuentro en la pequeña villa de Surrey cuando su padre decidió mudarse; sin embargo, se encontró con la triste noticia de que Lucy estaba comprometida con Cecyl Vise y él sólo pudo sufrir desesperadamente por su desafortunado destino. Con el correr de los días, finalmente su amor triunfó; Lucy comprendió que sus sentimientos hacia George no podían contenerse y rompió su compromiso con Cecyl. Pudieron casarse al poco tiempo, cuando los comentarios alrededor de la ruptura cesaron y le dieron a la nueva pareja la libertad para mostrarse sin miedo ante la sociedad que tanto los criticó.

Matt sonreía ante cada palabra que George le regalaba. Podía leerse entre líneas que Lucy era todo para él. Sintió un renovado deseo de encontrar a alguien así para su vida, a quien poder amar incondicionalmente y con todas sus fuerzas. Al terminar su historia, George le pidió que le devolviera el favor, contándole su provenir. Matt hizo un breve resumen, intentando no abrumarlo con los detalles de la maldición Chinnery. Al fin y al cabo, todo parecía haber quedado atrás. Le agradeció a George por la charla cuando ambos hubieron terminado su desayuno. El rubio le pidió encarecidamente que no desapareciera, invitándolo a comer a su hogar, Windy Corner, con la excusa de conocer a su familia. El veterinario aceptó encantado, y antes de pagar lo consumido y separarse en la puerta del pub, su nuevo amigo le dio las instrucciones para llegar a su morada.

No podía sentirse mejor. Tenía un nuevo amigo y su corazón se había llenado de esperanza tras esa hermosa charla. El sol bañaba su cuerpo y lo revitalizaba.

Todo se encaminaba lentamente hacia la felicidad.


	4. This Must Be The Place

Freddy luchaba con los paquetes que su madre le había dado y protestaba internamente por no poder actuar con libertad en su presencia. A sus 19 años, sólo se destacaba por su facilidad para meterse en problemas, a pesar de que le gusta investigar sobre medicina, jugar con diferentes productos químicos para aprender sobre sus propiedades y llenar la casa de huesos.

Su madre siempre le recriminaba sus modales. Según ella, su forma de hablar era descortés e impulsiva. Él daba lo mejor de sí mismo, pero le resultaba realmente complicado ser simpático, ya que en realidad es algo tímido y cuando quiere mostrarse amistoso con las personas puede sonar algo extraño. Su timidez tenía fundamentos: su madre podía destruirlo con sólo una palabra. Le había escuchado decir alguna vez que él tenía tantos defectos que nadie podría enumerarlos.  Aquel discurso había calado hondo en su desmerecida autoestima, y optó por encerrarse en sí mismo y apenas si había logrado sociabilizar fuera del seno familiar. Lloyd era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo de verdad, pero sinceramente ambos eran demasiado infantiles. Apenas si hacían cosas de muchachos de su edad, y eso era porque Freddy los encontraba terriblemente aburridos. Cuando Lloyd llegaba a visitarlo, se dedicaban a gastar bromas a su madre, correr por todos los rincones de la casa persiguiendo a Minnie Beebe y jugar al tenis. Freddy agradecía profundamente la amistad que había cultivado a lo largo de los años con Lloyd, pero sabía que debía crecer si quería ser alguien importante en la sociedad. Le preocupaba terriblemente no ser una persona interesante para los demás. Él apenas si ha leído libros de medicina por lo que su conocimiento sobre cultura general era cuasi nulo. Todo el mundo le recriminaba su falta de atención, principalmente cuando fumaba su pipa y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Y últimamente estaba demasiado meditabundo. Aquel muchacho rubio que lo observaba en el Lago Sagrado había ocupado su mente día y noche. Sus preciosos ojos azules lo acaloraban en la oscuridad de su habitación cuando rememoraba el encuentro. ¿Quién sería? No recordaba haberlo visto anteriormente en las calles de Surrey, además portaba una maleta, lo que indicaba que no era oriundo de allí. No parecía mucho mayor que él, pero su blanca piel repleta de pecas podía haberlo confundido. Nunca nadie había llamado tanto su atención como para recordarlo tan detalladamente. Estaba ansioso por volver a encontrarse con él y saber quién se escondía detrás de esa tímida sonrisa y ese cabello dorado.

Y sin embargo, esa ansiedad se convertía en un fuerte dolor de estómago cuando pensaba en las pocas posibilidades que tenía con él. Primero, porque no tenía herramientas suficientes como para conquistarlo, ya sean intelectuales ni físicas. Era un escuálido niño de 19 años que jamás se había interesado en citas ni juegos privados. Su experiencia era inexistente y de seguro aquel muchacho rubicundo se reiría en su cara cuando quisiera intentar algo con él. Segundo, porque las probabilidades de que semejante hombre fuera homosexual eran casi nulas. Freddy sabía muy bien que era algo prohibido, por lo que jamás había hablado con su madre de ello. Se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que lo había invitado a bañarse con él. ¿Por qué no podía mantener su boca cerrada? Al fin y al cabo, su madre tenía razón. Él era un desastre, y jamás podría conseguir que alguien lo quiera realmente.

Una vez que pudo dejar los paquetes en el interior del carruaje, suspiró y apoyó su mano en su rodilla derecha tras sentarse. Observó a su alrededor, melancólico. ¿Dónde estaría ahora aquel individuo que lo mantenía en suspenso? Pero principalmente, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así por alguien con quien ni siquiera había cruzado palabra? No creía en eso del amor a primera vista, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar inclusive de sus propias convicciones. Y es que apenas lo había contemplado por algunos segundos y eso había sido más que suficiente.

Su madre volvió a hablarle, regañándolo por su falta de atención. Agradeció el maravilloso don que le pertenecía, e hizo oídos sordos mientras fingía interés en aquellas palabras. Sólo podía pensar en cuándo volvería a verlo, y en cómo enmendar semejante error y volver a empezar. Quizás debiera leer alguna de las novelas de moda, como para tener un tema de conversación. O quizás invitarlo una pinta en el pub local, si tenía la suerte de reencontrarlo.

Algo era seguro: debía mantener el Lago Sagrado fuera de la conversación. Y recordar a su madre, para mantener el decoro.


	5. Windy Corner

Estaba ansioso como nunca en su vida. La idea de poder visitar a George y conocer a su familia realmente le había dado ánimos para seguir con su plan de instalarse en Surrey. Buscó en su maleta la mejor ropa que tenía, dado que debía ir bien vestido para dar una buena impresión. Dedujo que la familia debía ser de buen pasar, ya que el muchacho tenía buena ropa y calzado. Se vistió con unos zapatos y pantalones negros, camisa celeste y sweater gris con unas finas rayas blancas. Intentó peinar su cabello hacia atrás, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Al parecer, estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Se afeitó y tras ello buscó su perfume, colocándose algunas gotas detrás de las orejas. El espejo le devolvió una imagen respetable: era lo mejor que podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias. Quizás con el tiempo podría comprar un traje para reuniones de ese tipo.

Decidió que lo correcto sería llevar flores para la dama de la casa, aunque no sabía si un ramo alcanzaría. ¿Habría otra presencia femenina en la casa, acaso? Salió de su habitación y pidió indicaciones para ir hacia el mercado. El día acompañó su caminata, regalándole una brisa refrescante. Durante el trayecto, pensó que si se establecía en aquél lugar, debía procurarse una bicicleta para poder desplazarse con mayor rapidez en caso de alguna emergencia veterinaria. Una vez en el abarrotado lugar, compró una botella de vino excesivamente caro y luego paseó distraídamente entre los diferentes puestos buscando alguna flor acorde. Intentó buscar dentro de su mente información sobre los significados de cada flor, rememorando un artículo que había leído gracias a la recomendación de Alvin Steele, dueño del hotel Windermere Bed & Breakfast. La Vincapervinca simbolizaba amistad, por lo que consideró fervientemente encontrar una de esas para llevar, así como una clásica begonia para representar la cordialidad. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al encontrarlas en un pequeño puesto, donde una adorable señora lo atendió con su mejor sonrisa.

Al retomar el sendero que lo llevaría hacia Windy Corner, pensó que quizás George pudiera saber algo sobre el misterioso muchacho del lago. Debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con la manera en la cual hablar del tema, ya que podía resultar peligroso. No debía levantar sospechas respecto a su sexualidad, no si quería que su nombre se mantuviera limpio en su nuevo ambiente. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más largos, con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado al recordar ese sublime momento. Negó con la cabeza para que sus pensamientos se alborotaran hacia otro lugar. Se obligó a pensar en el camino, a reconocerlo y memorizarlo para luego poder regresar sin problema.

Tras varios minutos en el camino, comenzó a oír risas provenientes de una casa no tan lejana a su ubicación actual. Seguramente estaría cerca de su objetivo. Las risas eran infantilmente contagiosas, y se hacían cada vez más estridentes. A Matt le agradaba ese bullicio, sintiéndose nuevamente en Vasey por unos instantes, donde los niños correteaban afuera de su clínica, jugando sin preocupaciones. Su corazón se llenó de regocijo al recordar su hogar; aunque ahora sólo fuera un recuerdo, siempre diría con orgullo que era un poblador de Royston Vasey.

Al llegar a la puerta, golpeó sus manos para llamar la atención de los habitantes del hogar. En breve, la luminosa sonrisa de George apareció del otro lado de la pequeña reja, invitándolo a pasar. Se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo, en el cual Matt sintió toda la protección del mundo a su alrededor. El rubio parecía ser un buen hombre, y un potencial buen amigo. Con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que lo siguiera, encontrándose a medio camino con una bellísima morena, la cual le fue presentada como Lucy, esposa de su nuevo camarada. Estaba escuchándola con una breve sonrisa en los labios, atento a cada palabra, cuando su atención se vio desviada por un fuerte alboroto: una niña corría hacia ellos, gritando y riendo a viva voz. Detrás de ella, un esbelto muchacho de largos cabellos reía también, intentando atraparla. Era imposible que la vida los encontrara de nuevo de tal manera, pero ahí estaban; Freddy no era otro que el pequeño hermano de Lucy. 

Matthew no creía en las coincidencias. Definitivamente el mundo quería que ese precioso muchacho de ojos imposibles estuviera cerca suyo.


	6. Diamonds

Freddy se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró frente a frente con los ojos zafiro que tanto lo atormentaban desde hacía ya varios días. Su corazón latía con fuerza, impidiéndole reaccionar con normalidad. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Era posible que tuviera un brote de suerte y que la vida le sonriera de semejante manera? Olvidó por completo su persecución a Minnie Beebe y parpadeó perplejo varias veces, mientras Lucy le hacía caras de incomodidad y George lo invitaba a conocer a su nuevo amigo, Matthew Chinnery.

Así que ése era su nombre. Del nombre hebreo Mattiyahu, derivado del nombre griego Mathaios y del latín Matthaeus, y que significa "Regalo de Dios". Definitivamente, con esa dulce sonrisa y ese cabello color de oro, Chinnery era un precioso regalo que Dios le hacía a su solitario ser. Se acercó a él con paso dubitativo, extendiendo una mano temblorosa. Pudo sentir una suave descarga eléctrica cuando sus dedos rozaron la delicada y blanquecina piel. No quería soltarlo, no quería que esa sensación de unión lo abandonara nunca. El mundo había desaparecido y sólo podía concentrarse en las sublimes profundidades de sus ojos, que lo hacían pensar en calma y deliciosos manantiales de los cuales deseaba beber hasta saciarse por completo.

Pero su burbuja se rompe cuando su madre aparece de repente y debe ser ella quien ahora reciba la atención de Matthew. Su mano se sentía fría ante el abandono, y sólo pudo agachar la cabeza para no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía ese momento. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó apresuradamente hacia el interior, intentando escapar de la inquisidora mirada de Lucy, que parecía desear perseguirlo hasta los lugares más recónditos del planeta para entender el por qué sus reacciones tan  poco normales en él. Se refugió en su habitación, encendiendo su pipa mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Él tenía que calmarse y obedecer a los mandatos de su hogar, ser cordial y no levantar sospechas.

* * *

Por su parte, Matthew aún estaba en una especie de trance desde el repentino encuentro con el muchacho de sus sueños. Sonreía con cordialidad a la Señora Honeychurch, pero sus pensamientos sólo le pertenecían a Freddy. La vida los reunía, mágica e inesperadamente. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarse a él, conocerlo y poder hablarle sobre lo que sentía. ¿Pero cómo? Su madre no dejaba de hablar sobre la importancia de la ubicación de Windy Corner en el centro de la ciudad y de cómo su difunto esposo se había encargado de construirla especialmente para que ellos permanecieran en una buena posición social; definitivamente sería muy grosero de su parte decirle a la pobre dama que su mente estaban concentrada en el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de su hijo. La acompañó hacia el interior de la casa e intentó escuchar los detalles arquitectónicos y decorativos del lugar, buscando de reojo al muchacho. Cuando por fin llegaron al comedor, se le encargó a una de las criadas que fuera a buscarlo. La Señora Honeychurch se disculpó por el comportamiento de Freddy, alegando que era ‘un muchacho difícil’. Matthew se preguntó qué quería decir realmente con eso. Y estaba completamente deseoso de conocer los dones ocultos del menor de la familia.


	7. Hardest Of Hearts

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la larga mesa del comedor. Matthew ocupó el lugar a la derecha de George, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras repetía una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba por la invitación; mientras que Freddy estaba a la izquierda de su madre, observándolo de reojo. La Señora Honeychurch se mostró bastante interesada en la vida del veterinario, por lo que Matthew contó nuevamente su historia; omitiendo claro su oscuro pasado, del cual ya no parecía valer la pena preocuparse. Todos lo escuchaban con atención, pero nadie más que Freddy. El moreno tenía los ojos fijos en él; apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos, con el codo afirmado sobre la mesa. No parpadeaba y parecía completamente absorto  en la historia. Sin embargo, su madre carraspeó cuando observó el poco refinado comportamiento de su hijo, rompiendo la burbuja en la cual se sentía inmerso. Bajó su brazo y agachó la cabeza, adoptando una posición sumisa. Sintió la vergüenza crecer dentro de él, y un fuerte sonrojo que subía por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente él? ¿Por qué debía limitarse? Y peor aún, ¿por qué debía ser humillado así frente a ése hombre? Odiaba a su madre en ese preciso instante, y quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Matthew por su parte sentía el corazón roto. El moreno le parecía la criatura más adorable de la creación, y la atención que parecía prestarle acrecentaba ese sentimiento. No entendía por qué su madre no le permitía determinadas actitudes, para él era un joven educado y correcto. Quizás las costumbres de Vasey eran diferentes a las de allí, pero no creía que Freddy hubiese hecho algo incorrecto. Simplemente se dignó a comer en silencio, mientras escuchaba a los demás integrantes de la familia comentar sobre sus viajes, sin prestar atención realmente. Buscó la mirada de Freddy con timidez, intentando conectar con él de alguna forma, pero fue en vano. Él no parecía estar dentro de esa sala con ellos. Suspiró y bebió un poco de vino para relajarse; quizás, con suerte, podría continuar acercándose a él poco a poco, demostrándole que podía ser diferente.

Unas horas después, la charla, el vino y los cigarros habían terminado. Tras intentar repetidas veces capturar la atención de Freddy y no recibir ni siquiera una mirada a cambio, Matthew agradeció la deliciosa comida y se dispuso a irse. Al parecer, sería una causa perdida; era evidente que el joven no estaba interesado en él, ni que tampoco le permitiría conocerlo. Estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo como para abrirse a alguien más. Pero cuando estaba despidiéndose de todos, algo mágico sucedió. Al tomar la mano de Matthew para estrecharla en un saludo, los ojos de Freddy volvieron a posarse en los suyos, y sonrió. Sonrió cálidamente, como si quisiera enmendar su error y darle a entender que sólo había sido un mal día; que de verdad quería acercarse, pero que su madre lo acobardaba terriblemente. Matthew lo entendió, y asintió levemente mientras se permitía acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, tímidamente. Esa caricia era más que una promesa; le daba a Matthew la posibilidad de continuar soñando con un futuro no tan lejano.

Para cuando abandonó Windy Corner, el corazón de Chinnery estaba a punto de explotar.

Conquistaría a Freddy Honeychurch. Estaba seguro de ello.


	8. Not Broken Anymore

El tiempo le permitió a los inexpertos amantes encontrarse y redescubrir el significado de la palabra compañía. Matthew fue nombrado por la Señora Honeychurch como el veterinario oficial de la familia, dándole acceso ilimitado a la propiedad para que pusiera en condiciones a los sementales y que éstos pudieran seguir gozando de una buena vida. Eso les permitía a los muchachos reunirse a plena luz del día sin tener miedo del qué dirán, reuniéndose en la intimidad de los establos, dentro de Windy Corner. Al principio, todo fue muy difícil. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado experto en la materia de la seducción y las conversaciones eran casi inexistentes. Se miraban en silencio, mientras Matthew colocaba inyecciones a los animales o intentaba escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. Afortunadamente, Freddy era un muchacho curioso y eso lo animó a preguntar sobre todos los procedimientos que el veterinario realizaba, lo cual les regaló su primera plática interesante. Allí, Chinnery descubrió el interés real de Honeychurch por la medicina, su alma inquieta y despreocupada; el ser maravilloso que se ocultaba detrás de esos perfectos ojos chocolate que tanto lo inquietaban.

Freddy se convirtió en la mano derecha de Matthew mientras él realizaba las tareas de control en la casa Honeychurch, y poco a poco pudieron romper esa barrera de timidez. Las charlas se desviaban de aquí para allá, dándoles lugar a conocer cada vez un poco más el interior del contrario. A Matthew le encantaba que Freddy fuera tan inocente y desestructurado; al moreno le fascinaba la bondad que radicaba en el corazón del veterinario. Poco a poco, la comodidad y el afecto los convirtieron en inseparables. Si bien ambos sabían que realmente sentían algo más profundo que una simple amistad, y aunque lo necesitaran más que al aire dentro de los pulmones, no se permitían que ese cariño aflorara en muestras físicas.  El miedo les impedía liberar esos impulsos, ya que si eran descubiertos, todo terminaría. Apenas si se animaban a regalarse breves caricias con los dedos al intercambiar instrumentos, mientras Freddy asistía al veterinario en sus actividades. Esas sutiles demostraciones eran suficientes para aliviar el dolor de la distancia corporal que debían mantener, y les ayudaban a afianzar el vínculo que sus miradas y acciones construían día tras día.  

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y finalmente Matthew decidió que debía instalarse allí, principalmente porque la relación con Freddy crecía sólidamente y no podía alejarse de él. Gracias a los comentarios positivos que la Señora Honeychurch hacía sobre él y sus servicios cada vez que iba al centro, muchas personas se acercaban para pedirle que atendiera a sus mascotas. Tras comentarlo con el muchacho, se decidió a montar una pequeña clínica veterinaria para que todos los pequeños (y no tan pequeños) animalitos de Surrey pudieran acceder a sus cuidados. La búsqueda del local no fue demasiado exhaustiva, ya que ambos decidieron que los mejor sería que estuviese en el centro de la ciudad para que todos pudieran acceder rápidamente ante cualquier urgencia. Matthew salió a pasear día tras día en su bicicleta hasta que encontró el lugar indicado, cerca de la plazoleta principal. Tanto Freddy como George, Lucy y la Señora Honeychurch fueron a inspeccionar el lugar antes de dar el sí definitivo. Todos quedaron muy conformes con el estado del inmueble y la ubicación; era un pequeño local, pero íntimamente agradable, con un enorme ventanal en la entrada que le daba un ambiente de lo más familiar. Rápidamente, utilizó sus ahorros para poder pagar una seña y todos le ayudaron a poner el local en condiciones, pintándolo y acondicionando cada rincón para dejarlo impecable. Para el momento de la inauguración, todo era felicidad. Matthew y Freddy se sentían completamente conectados, felices de poder compartir esos momentos de unión familiar. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada gesto; todo alimentaba ese perfecto amor que estaban construyendo día tras día. El menor pasaba todo el día con el veterinario, ayudándolo cuando podía con pequeñas consultas, estudiando sus libros de medicina en el tiempo libre. Era un sueño, absolutamente perfecto.

Pero la llegada de la familia Wildstone a Windy Corner supuso el final de la bucólica escena, trayendo consigo los designios del pasado que llegaba para atormentar a la pareja de secretos amantes.


	9. Flaws

Andrew Wildstone era una de las personas más importantes de toda Inglaterra. Había amasado una enorme fortuna gracias al descubrimiento de fósiles en diferentes locaciones, y ahora se dedicaba a gastar su dinero comprando propiedades para exhibir dichas reliquias arqueológicas.  Él y el difunto señor Honeychurch se habían convertido en amigos en la época de estudiantes, y sus familias siempre habían convivido íntimamente, más allá de los negocios que también los unían. Llegó de visita acompañado de su bellísima esposa y su joven hija, una muchacha que poseía una timidez propia de la edad y unos ojos esmeralda increíblemente inusuales. Todos fueron invitados a pasar el fin de semana para poder relajarse y agasajarlos como lo merecían.

Freddy llegó con la noticia al local e invitó a Chinnery a unírseles con el permiso de su madre. El joven estaba de lo más emocionado, ya que quería pasar un fin de semana junto a él en la comodidad de su hogar, jugando al tenis y relajándose del trabajo y el estudio. Por supuesto, Matthew aceptó encantado. La relación con su joven amante crecía a pasos agigantados y estaba seguro que pronto se animarían a llevarla hacia el siguiente nivel. El rubio deseaba con todo su ser besar esos labios al fin, pero sabía que esperar le traería una jugosa recompensa: con el tiempo, podría pedir su mano y ser su pareja oficialmente. Sólo debía tener un poco más de paciencia, nada más que eso.

Cerraron la clínica y emprendieron el camino hacia Windy Corner. Pasaron por el mercado y compraron vino y flores para no llegar con las manos vacías. Matthew aprovechó la oportunidad para comprarle un delicado tulipán blanco a Freddy como muestra de la pureza de su cariño, cosa que provocó en el joven aspirante a médico un sonrojo de lo más bonito. El día era soleado y ambos paseaban sin preocupaciones, compartiendo risas y miradas cómplices mientras todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer. Al llegar a Windy Corner, fueron recibidos alegremente por Lucy y George, quienes acababan de llegar. Rápidamente fueron hacia el patio trasero, donde los nuevos invitados y la Señora Honeychurch estaban tomando el té con deliciosas tartas dulces. Tras las presentaciones pertinentes, todos se unieron a la mesa para compartir el momento.

Andrew, por supuesto, tomó la palabra. Inmediatamente comenzó a indagar a Chinnery para conocer sus intenciones dentro del círculo de la familia Honeychurch. El ambiente se tensaba pregunta tras pregunta, pero Matthew respondía con total sinceridad; él no tenía absolutamente nada que ocultar, y todos los presentes sabían de su legítima estima. Wildstone concluyó su interrogatorio, alegando que sólo lo hacía para asegurarse que el legado de su difunto amigo estuviese protegido como correspondía. Sin embargo, el rubio no podía sentir nada más que orgullo respecto a sus respuestas. Adoraba con todo su ser a Freddy, y por más que tuviera que mantenerlo en secreto, lucharía día y noche para cuidarlo.

Luego, tras darle un sorbo a su té, volvió a tomar la palabra. Su relato lo llevó hacia el nacimiento de su hija, la joven Katie. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella: era apenas dos años más joven que Freddy, y parecía tener un futuro más que prometedor, siguiendo los pasos de su padre dentro del negocio de la paleontología. Su rostro era completamente angelical, con preciosas mejillas sonrojadas que parecían el marco ideal para tan perfectos ojos. Cualquier hombre en el mundo daría todo por tenerla, eso era seguro.

Wildstone continuó hablando de lo maravillado que estaba cuando la pequeña Katie llegó al mundo, recordando que el Señor Honeychurch fue uno de los primeros en ir a conocerla. Puntualizó en la figura del pequeño Freddy, quien también había presenciado el momento, y del cual ambos esperaban tuviera un futuro brillante. Andrew sonrió levemente mientras observaba al joven moreno, alzando un dedo para señalarlo indiscretamente, dejando que de sus labios brotara la frase más dolorosa de todas.

\- _Tu padre y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo, muchacho…_ -dijo con voz fuerte y decidida- _Tú y Katie van a casarse, para que ustedes como familia puedan seguir gozando de Windy Corner…_

 Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ése era el verdadero motivo de la visita: determinar la fecha y las condiciones de la boda; llegaban para cumplir con el designio que el padre de Freddy había injustamente fijado para él. Andrew Wildstone explicó que cuando el Señor Honeychurch inició la construcción de la mansión, le pidió una considerable suma de dinero. Como garantía, entregó la mano de su único hijo varón, asegurándole que sería el hombre ideal para tomar a su perfecta heredera en matrimonio, conformando así la mejor unión entre dos familias de renombre.

Matthew pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Todas sus ilusiones se veían destrozadas ante la noticia y no había forma de escapar de todo eso, ya no existía la posibilidad de pedir su mano, de formar un futuro junto a él: Freddy debía casarse con la dulce muchacha, o su familia quedaría en la calle. Sus tristes ojos azules buscaron ese precioso color chocolate, rogando que pudieran darle algo de alivio. Desafortunadamente, Freddy sólo podía mirar a Wildstone con una expresión perpleja plasmada en su rostro.

Era demasiado injusto. Nunca nadie le había preguntado qué deseaba él para su futuro, y ahora todo llegaba así, de golpe, abrumándolo sin piedad alguna.  Buscó apoyo en su madre, pero ella sólo sonreía. Al parecer, estaba completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Giró su cabeza, desesperado, mirando con pánico a su hermana y George, pero ellos tampoco parecían molestarse. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que eso estaba mal? ¿Por qué ponían sobre sus hombros todo ese peso? Era más de lo que podía soportar, pero por otro lado no podía fallarles. Agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio, sabiendo que escapar no era una opción.

El veterinario contuvo sus lágrimas. Se excusó, inventando una visita a una de las mascotas en su consultorio, saludando a todo el mundo con una breve reverencia antes de irse de Windy Corner, acelerando sus pies para poder alejarse lo más rápido posible. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan profundo, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que abandonar su hogar de forma tan abrupta.

Si eso era tener el corazón roto, ya no deseaba sentirlo más.

No podía soportar con tanta soledad. Eso debía terminar lo más pronto posible.


	10. Letting You Let Go

Los días pasaron lentamente, entre lágrimas y pensamientos de tristeza. Matthew había cerrado la clínica, entregándose al alcohol y la desesperación. No podía creer que sus esperanzas se hubiesen esfumado de una forma tan cruel y repentina, sin posibilidad alguna de recuperar al motivo de su felicidad. Sabía que debía dejar partir a Freddy, olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Pero no podía, no quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido junto a él, no podía ignorar la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Estaba completamente devastado, y su humor había decaído considerablemente. Casi no comía, sus visitas al pueblo eran sólo para comprar alcohol y su rostro dejaba ver los vestigios de su oscuridad interna. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados, así como el dorado de su cabello. Ya no sonreía, ni siquiera devolvía los saludos cuando sus clientes le preguntaban el motivo de su alejamiento. Que Freddy no hubiese intentado encontrarse con él los días siguientes a la terrible noticia le dolía. Era el motivo principal por el cual se había abandonado a su suerte; el completo desinterés de su amado en él. Ni siquiera una carta, absolutamente nada; sólo silencio. Matthew se sentía usado, destruido en las más profundas esferas de su ser. Quizás sólo él se había enamorado de esa forma. Quizás para Freddy sólo fue un pasatiempo, una forma diferente de pasar los días. Era terrible pensar así, pero no existía otra posibilidad. Freddy Honeychurch ya no era parte de su vida, aunque no fuera esa su elección.

Cada día que pasaba era peor. Transcurrido un mes del trágico acontecimiento, ya casi no le quedaba dinero, por lo que consideró la idea de volver a andar sin rumbo fijo. No podía volver a Royston Vasey, pero tampoco veía un futuro en Surrey sin Freddy a su lado. Además, recorrer las calles sin su compañía le resultaba doloroso. Absolutamente todo le recordaba a él, y eso sólo podía destruir más y más su alma. Sin embargo, el hambre comenzaba a carcomer sus entrañas. Debía aceptar algún pequeño trabajo, lo suficiente como para recuperar algunas monedas y poder ir al pub a comer un sándwich o al menos un plato de sopa. Algo que le diera fuerza para empacar y seguir su camino.

Una carta llegó a su pequeño cuarto, sacándolo de sus afligidos pensamientos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a recogerla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera de Freddy. Pero no. Era de alguien que lo había defraudado, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la pureza de sus sentimientos hacia su familia. Era una carta de la Señora Honeychurch.

 

_Doctor Chinnery:_

_¿Se encuentra usted bien? No hemos tenido noticias suyas desde esa tarde que desapareció de nuestra casa, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? Sabemos que ha cerrado la clínica, pero desconocemos el motivo. Usted es una persona muy estimada dentro de la familia, y créame cuando le digo que estamos muy preocupados por su salud. Han llegado a nosotros comentarios desgarradores sobre su condición actual, y quiero que sepa que todos deseamos ayudarlo._

_Nuestros animales lo están esperando, sus cuidados siempre han sido los mejores que han recibido, y realmente me gustaría saber si puede acercarse a Windy Corner en éstos días. Estoy sola en la casa y me resulta casi imposible lidiar con todos ellos. ¿Cree usted que sea posible contar con su ayuda? Se le gratificará enormemente, claro._

_Mis más sincero aprecio_

_S. Honeychurch_

 

Matthew arrojó la carta sobre la cama, amargado. ¿Ahora se acordaba de él, sólo porque sus caballos no estaban recibiendo la ayuda necesaria? Él era más que un tonto veterinario; poseía un corazón, sentimientos y deseos, sueños y expectativas que esa odiosa familia había destruido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frívola y no darse cuenta que estaba muerto en vida desde ese fatídico día? ¿Es que en realidad todos eran tan ciegos como para ignorar lo que él sentía por Freddy? Jamás había ocultado su amor por él, jamás había disimulado lo mucho que le agradaba estar en su compañía. ¿Acaso todo eso había sido en vano?

Derramó más lágrimas en silencio, mientras una guerra se desataba en su interior. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir o no ir? Ésa era la cuestión. Se sintió egoísta cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de acercarse a la Señora Honeychurch para descubrir si los sentimientos de Freddy hacia él habían sido reales o no; si de verdad ella estaba sola en Windy Corner, podía llevar la charla hacia ése lugar y averiguar qué había hecho el muchacho durante su ausencia. De verdad necesitaba saber. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, aunque sólo fuera para desesperanzarse completamente si en realidad Freddy ya lo había olvidado. Sí, era egoísta, pero también lo habían sido con él al dejarlo olvidado por un mes, sin interesarse en cómo estaba. Era egoísta, pero lo merecía. Merecía obtener respuestas. Rápidamente se dio una ducha, afeitándose y acomodando su cabello para no parecer un vagabundo. Luego subió a su bicicleta y dejó que sus piernas lo lleven rumbo a la Mansión Honeychurch, donde finalmente descubriría la verdad.

Una verdad que decidiría el resto de su vida.


	11. Dark Side Of Me

Claro, todo era una puesta en escena de la Señora Honeychurch, porque a ella no se la podía engañar tan fácilmente. Aquella tarde en la cual Wildstone confesó el acuerdo con su difunto esposo, ella se percató que algo andaba mal. Siempre se había jactado de su capacidad de leer a las personas que la rodeaban, y había visto el dolor en los ojos de Chinnery. No era ajena al amor que su hijo profesaba por el veterinario, y sabía que ése amor excedía a la simple amistad; la relación que tenía con Matthew no era la misma que llevaba con Lloyd, y los sentimientos que crecían en el corazón de su hijo menor eran muchísimo más profundos de lo que podría explicar.

Por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Siguió los pasos de su hijo día tras día, viendo como su humor decaía considerablemente. Ya no era ese muchacho curioso y activo, sino una sombra cargada de dolor. Cuando ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y a escondidas de los Wildstone, la Señora Honeychurch indagó a Freddy. Le preguntó por qué se encontraba de ésa forma tan lastimera, y supo que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver el miedo en los ojos del muchacho. Definitivamente su hijo estaba enamorado. Escuchó atentamente la confesión del joven, sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía ante cada palabra. Los ojos de su niño brillaban al hablar del veterinario, y no podía esconder la tristeza que sentía al saber que le había roto el corazón involuntariamente al hombre que le había robado hasta la respiración.  Freddy no había intentado volver a contactar al veterinario por miedo a su rechazo, porque sabía que Matthew no lo perdonaría fácilmente aunque no hubiese sido su intención dañarlo. Debía encontrar la forma de acercarse nuevamente, explicarle que él desconocía lo que le deparaba el destino y que jamás podría dejar de amarlo. Aunque supiera perfectamente que era peligroso, que siempre estarían bajo la mirada de todos. Que aún así, y aunque él no quisiera volver a estar cerca suyo, siempre lo esperaría.

La Señora Honeychurch decidió intervenir. No podía obligar a su hijo a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. No podía arruinar sus ilusiones, ni dejar que tirara por la borda todos los sueños que había creado a través del amor que sentía por Chinnery. Cuando había pasado un tiempo prudencial, envió una carta al veterinario para contratar sus servicios médicos. Sabía por George que el rubio había cerrado la clínica y que no estaba mucho mejor de ánimos que su propio hijo. Eso debía indicar que el sentimiento de pena era compartido por el veterinario, y que seguramente se sentía contrariado por todo lo acontecido.  Esperaba que él viniera y pudiera producirse el reencuentro entre esas dos almas que tanto se necesitaban.

La trampa estaba tendida, y esperó con ansiedad la llegada del veterinario. Evitó comentarle a su hijo sobre su plan, para que ambos pudieran ser espontáneos en sus reacciones al volver a verse.


	12. Soon We’ll Be Found

Cuando llegó a Windy Corner, Matthew dejó su bicicleta sobre la entrada y golpeó la puerta con firmeza. No podía demostrar debilidad. Respiró profundo y alzó la cabeza, dejando que su cuerpo insinuara seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Quien atendió no fue otra que la Señora Honeychurch, quien de inmediato lo invitó a entrar. Él le regaló su mejor repertorio de sonrisas falsas, tontamente practicadas frente al espejo para utilizarlas cada vez que alguien lo saludaba en la calle. Cuando le preguntó el motivo de su ausencia, simplemente respondió que esperaba dedicarse a viajar; que abandonaría las calles de Surrey para descubrir las maravillas que el resto del mundo tenía para ofrecerle, y que nada podía convencerlo de lo contrario. Su voz sonaba tranquila, como si no tuviera ninguna clase de remordimiento. La Señora Honeychurch lo miró extrañada, quizás un poco decepcionada; el dulce muchacho que habían conocido distaba considerablemente del hombre frío y descorazonado que se erguía a su lado, caminando con paso excesivamente firme, casi violento. Dudaba que a su hijo pudiera gustarle alguien así, conociendo la naturaleza sumisa y tierna del joven. Era un hecho que el alma de Chinnery se había corrompido por la tristeza.

Mientras charlaban sobre trivialidades, lo encaminó hacia los establos. Allí, sentado obedientemente, se encontraba Freddy. Al verse, ambos palidecieron. El menor no esperaba encontrarse con el veterinario, simplemente estaba esperando que su madre volviera a su encuentro, donde ambos estaban conversando animadamente mientras pasaban la tarde. Y por supuesto, el rubio sólo esperaba hacer su trabajo e irse de allí con alguna clase de información. Ninguno estaba listo para un reencuentro, pero las miradas fueron más que suficientes para entender que ambos estaban sufriendo. La Señora Honeychurch se alejó en silencio, feliz de saber que su plan había resultado; ambos podrían hablar y resolver la situación, o al menos intentarlo.

Matthew fue el primero en desviar la mirada, orgulloso. No podía comprender como lo había abandonado así, como había sido tan insensible. Freddy corrió a su lado y tomó sus manos con devoción. No podía creer que estuviera allí, frente a sus ojos, deleitándolo con su belleza otra vez. Sentía pánico, un fuerte y profundo miedo que carcomía sus entrañas; si él no volvía a aceptarlo, su vida estaba acabada.

Comenzó a hablar con titubeos. Le explicó su verdad; él no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en su futuro, y bajo ningún punto quería ser el esposo de Katie. También le pidió disculpas por su tonto alejamiento, expresando su miedo a ser rechazado por el absurdo designio que su padre había impuesto sobre él. Dejó que su corazón hablara, intentando convencerlo de la veracidad de sus sentimientos; por primera vez se permitió decir esas palabras que tanto tiempo había querido expulsar de su interior para que llegaran a los oídos de ese hombre que le había cambiado la vida: por primera vez, le dijo que lo amaba.

Esas cinco letras pesaban terriblemente dentro de su cuerpo, y se sintieron como una suave brisa de verano cuando por fin pudo dejar que escapen de sus labios. Porque sí, lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, creciendo y cumpliendo sus sueños, y el solo hecho de pensar un futuro sin él lo aterraba.

Matthew sintió que su corazón explotaba ante cada una de las confesiones de su joven amante. El dolor desaparecía poco a poco entre palabra y palabra, como si fueran sanando las heridas que se habían abierto en su alma una por una. La respuesta a su gran incógnita había llegado; Freddy Honeychurch lo amaba y quería formar un futuro a su lado. Ambos habían actuado afectados por la incertidumbre y tenían mucho trabajo por delante si querían reconstruir la relación, pero sabían que los miedos se irían y podrían ser felices gracias al amor que se profesaban; más ahora sabiendo que eran correspondidos desde lo más profundo del ser.

Pero primero tenían que resolver el gran dilema; tenían que encontrar la forma de romper el compromiso de Freddy y Katie sin poner en riesgo a Windy Corner.


	13. With Or Without You

Ambos entraron al comedor tomados de la mano, sin miedo de mostrarse frente a los criados y a la familia Honeychurch como lo que eran desde hacía ya bastante tiempo; una pareja. Habían entablado una profunda y extensa charla, y estaban completamente decididos a permanecer juntos más allá de cualquier cosa. Katie debía desaparecer del panorama, por lo que debían ser inteligentes y generar un plan que no rompiera el corazón de la muchacha; al fin y al cabo, ella también era víctima de la situación, aunque quizás sí estuviese enamorada. Después de todo, Freddy era un muchacho guapo y agradable, y ella jamás se había mostrado en desacuerdo con el compromiso. Se sentaron junto a la Señora Honeychurch y, tomados de la mano, le pidieron su consentimiento para estar juntos. Por supuesto, ella no objetó absolutamente nada; sólo quería volver a ver feliz a su pequeño, y sabía que el veterinario podría hacerlo brillar nuevamente.

Decidieron que lo único que podía salvarlos era hablar desde el corazón. Hablarían con Katie y le comentarían la realidad de la situación, aunque eso hiciera que su padre montara en cólera y los dejara en la calle. Matthew trabajaría el doble para ayudar a la Señora Honeychurch en caso de perder la propiedad. Todos tenían algo que perder, pero era completamente necesario que la verdad saliera a la luz. No podían, no querían estar separados ni un solo momento. Matthew acariciaba los nudillos del joven Freddy mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre sus miedos, adorándolo en silencio; como si cada una de sus palabras mereciera ser atesorada. El afecto que el veterinario profesaba en cada gesto era innegable. A pesar de tener mucho miedo sobre su futuro, la Señora Honeychurch no podía negarle a su hijo la felicidad que merecía. Por supuesto, perder la casa que su difunto esposo había construido le dolería; el lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos y momentos felices, pero también cargaba con el terrible estigma de ser la ruina de Freddy. Estaba ofendida con su esposo por haber puesto al menor en semejante aprieto. ¿Acaso nunca había pensado en lo infeliz que sería con un matrimonio arreglado? Apoyaría la decisión de los jóvenes amantes, aunque tuviera que pagar un alto precio.

Ahora sólo quedaba decidir cómo sería la reunión con la familia Wildstone. Consideraron la idea de hablar sólo con Katie, pero no creían que ella pudiera influir sobre la decisión de su padre, por lo que debían juntar coraje y enfrentar a todo el clan. Irían juntos, ya que Matthew no consideraba prudente dejar solo a su adorado muchacho en una situación tan tensa. Además, podría protegerlo, en caso de problemas. Ya no querían retrasar más su momento de felicidad; en el establo, hablaron de un futuro no tan lejano, alejados de Surrey, convirtiendo en realidad sus sueños más íntimos. Freddy estudiaría medicina y Matthew abriría una clínica en Londres, para ayudarlo a cumplir su meta. Sabían muy bien que siempre serían juzgados, pero nada podía importarles menos. Se tenían el uno al otro, y no necesitaban nada más para ser felices.

La Señora Honeychurch invitó a Matthew a pasar la noche allí. Tras una agradable cena acompañada de una charla fluida, ambos muchachos fueron hacia la habitación de Freddy. A pesar de considerarlo incorrecto, la pobre señora no pudo decir nada al respecto; al fin y al cabo, lo único que importaba ahora era que todo se solucionara al fin. Una vez solos, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a explorarse. Se desnudaron con lentitud y cuidado, grabando a fuego en sus dedos la sensación que le producía la piel contraria. Cuando creyeron que ya nada podía ser mejor que eso, se animaron a besarse. Primero tímidamente, una simple unión de labios que les llenó de electricidad el cuerpo. Luego, más animados, se animaron a profundizar, dejando que sus lenguas bailen dentro de sus bocas, explorando cada rincón, mientras las manos se permitían aferrarse con necesidad al cuerpo ajeno.

Cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo cuando ya no quedaba más fuerza para continuar explorando. No llegaron a más; tiempo era lo que les sobraba en la vida para unirse, además la expectativa lo convertiría en un evento único. Por el momento, eso bastaba. La excitación los había dejado completamente exhaustos, y necesitaban recuperar energías para lo que vendría en la mañana siguiente.


	14. A Thousand Miles

Tras un desayuno repleto de sonrojos y miradas cómplices, era momento de ponerse serios. Entre caricias y besos, en la noche habían hablado en profundidad sobre sus posibilidades. Todo se reducía a lo que sucedería a continuación; si Wildstone tenía algún comprobante del trato que había hecho con su padre, Freddy estaba sentenciado a casarse. No podría luchar contra ello, aunque quisiera. Ambos sabían que existía una posibilidad, y que el único que estaba siendo forzado era Freddy, por lo que la familia Wildstone era dueña de iniciar acciones legales, y todo sería más difícil; podían perder Windy Corner, y mucho más. Y si bien habían decidido que ayudarían a la Señora Honeychurch a establecerse en caso que eso sucediera, no podían también asegurar el futuro de Lucy y su esposo si los Wildstone arremetían contra ellos. Era demasiado arriesgado, pero tampoco querían quedarse de brazos cruzados; darían pelea con lo poco que les quedaba para lograr su sueño de estar juntos.

El camino hacia el hogar Wildstone parecía eterno. Ambos caminaron en silencio, demasiado preocupados por lo que podía suceder, intentando que el otro no se percatara del miedo que invadía cada partícula de sus cuerpos. La sola idea de separarse les destrozaba el alma, porque finalmente se habían encontrado. Los dos sabían con claridad que nunca podrían ser felices si se encontraban alejado; jamás podrían volver a sonreír si su destino era el de despertar con otro cuerpo a su lado.

Una vez allí, Freddy respiró profundo y golpeó la puerta con firmeza. Estaba decidido a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, de verdad quería estar con Matthew y que él estuviera a su lado sólo lo llenaba de valor para defender lo que sentía. Wildstone abrió la puerta, sonriendo al verlo allí. Quizás le sorprendió que el muchacho se acercara al hogar de la familia por intención propia. Sin embargo, la presencia del veterinario le resultó inoportuna. No tenía por qué estar ahí, mucho menos ahora que su plan parecía ir sobre rieles. Invitó a ambos a entrar, pero no sin remarcar en voz bien alta que no entendía qué hacía allí Chinnery. Freddy observó a su hombre por sobre su hombro, sonriendo suavemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

Le confesó la verdad, nada más ni nada menos que la verdad en estado puro. Dejó que las palabras brotaran sin pudor alguno, explayando la realidad acerca de sus sentimientos sobre Matthew; de cómo se habían conocido y su ahora inevitable sueño de envejecer a su lado. El veterinario se iba enterneciendo cada vez más ante cada declaración, convenciéndose sin duda alguna que Freddy era el indicado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus preciosos ojos café, demostrando la pureza de lo que decía. Se podía percibir la ternura y el amor verdadero en cada frase; Freddy quería estar con él a como dé lugar, y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ello.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de hablar, Wildstone le propinó una cachetada. Matthew lo protegió entre sus brazos, sorprendido de la reacción tan violenta. Todo se tornó muy confuso y el hombre comenzó a gritar sin control alguno; nadie rompería su trato ni dejaría a su pequeña hija en vergüenza, mucho menos un enfermo que se jactaba de amar a otro hombre. Cuando Wildstone insistió en seguir golpeando a ambos donde más dolía, invadiendo sus cerebros con palabras dañinas como el veneno, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí, ya que no conseguirían nada quedándose y exponiéndose al peligro.  Corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana, resentidos por tener que ocultar el amor que sentían y además por ser juzgados por ello. ¿Acaso era tan terrible que dos hombres se amaran? ¿Qué diferencia había? El sexo era sólo biología; el corazón hablaba desde la profundidad de los seres. No alcanzaban las palabras para explicar el vacío que sentían por tener que luchar con uñas y dientes por algo que ellos consideraban tan puro y especial. El desprecio les dañaba el alma.

Una vez en Windy Corner, le explicaron lo sucedido a la Señora Honeychurch. Luego, completamente agotados y asustados, se encerraron en la habitación, abrazándose en silencio mientras derramaban más lágrimas cargadas de frustración y dolor. No entendían por qué tenían que sufrir tanto, pero sabían que no había escapatoria a todo lo que sucedía.

Quizás ésa fuera la última vez que pudieran compartir la intimidad de un abrazo.


	15. Arms

Matthew lloró en silencio toda la noche, mientras deleitaba su tacto con la suavidad de la piel de su amado. Sabía que no podía hacerle daño. Debía irse, dejarlo libre de su amor para que él cumpliera con el mandato que su padre le había impuesto. Era terriblemente injusto, pero así lo había querido el destino mucho antes del momento en el cual sus vidas se cruzaron. No quería perderlo, claro que no.  Pero tampoco podía ponerlo en la situación de elegir entre la felicidad de su familia y él. Si bien sabía que su amor era correspondido, comprendía que los designios eran crueles. Aparentemente, él estaba destinado a vagar eternamente buscando su lugar. Quizás la condena sólo había mutado. Quizás seguía acarreando la mala suerte de los de su sangre, aunque en una forma diferente. Lo bueno es que ya nadie más lo sufriría, porque el apellido Chinnery moriría con él, cuando su momento llegara. Ya no quedaría un linaje al cual maldecir.

Besó el cuello de Freddy y acarició su abdomen suavemente. Ambos habían hablado sobre la unión física, y tenían muy claro que querían esperar hasta estar completamente seguros y conectados; pero quizás ésta era la última oportunidad de amarse que les quedaba. Sus manos se acercaron a sus muslos a modo de pregunta. Freddy separó las piernas a modo de respuesta.

El rubio acarició cada milímetro de su piel. Descendió y ascendió por su torso con besos y suaves mordidas, una y otra vez. Quería grabar ese momento a fuego en su ser, para recordarlo todas las veces que fuera necesario con lujo de detalle. De sus bocas brotaban los más dulces gemidos de placer. Freddy parecía florecer ante cada una de las caricias de su pareja, abriéndose más y más, deseoso de explotar para él.

Matthew se tomó su tiempo, preparándolo con mucho cuidado. Deseaba que fuese una experiencia única e inolvidable, que a pesar de la distancia y de todo lo que los rodeaba, pudieran recordar ese momento y sentirse amados. Tras deleitarse por varios minutos con el increíble rostro surcado de placer de su amante a causa de los movimientos de sus dedos, se dispuso entre sus piernas, temblando como una hoja frente a la tempestad. Una vez dentro suyo, ya no pudo pensar con claridad. El calor, la presión; los sublimes sonidos que su Freddy dejaba escapar… todo lo enloquecía poco a poco. El moreno rodeó su cuerpo con ambas piernas para acercarlo más y más, y él sólo se permitió sentir, acariciar, morder, suspirar sin control. Cada movimiento lograba acoplarlos más, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen diseñados para encajar el uno con el otro. Sus miradas se conectaban, sus mentes se comprendían más allá de las palabras. No querían dejar ir ese momento por nada del mundo.

El placer los invadió por completo. Nunca en su vida habían experimentado algo así, y ahora la idea de separarse les parecía incomprensible. Matthew tomó entre sus manos el rostro del joven Freddy y lo llenó de besos mientras éste se reponía de su orgasmo, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y una lágrima surcando su mejilla. Le repitió una y otra vez que lo amaba, hasta que el sol les regaló sus primeros rayos, que anunciaban el final de la noche perfecta. No quería que lo olvidase, aunque no pudieran estar juntos.

Buscó su ropa y se vistió ante la atenta mirada color chocolate. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada. Las palabras jamás alcanzarían para explicar lo doloroso que era todo aquello y lo mucho que sufrirían la separación. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos y decidieron que era momento de dar un paso adelante, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

\- _¿Freddy? ¿Estás ahí?_

La voz de Katie Wildstone destruyó la burbuja. Y ahora los encontraría juntos.

Las cosas sólo parecían ponerse más y más difíciles.

 


	16. Rooting For You

Salieron juntos de la habitación, con la culpabilidad marcada en sus rostros y el dolor inundando sus ojos. No podían enfrentar la situación de otra manera, y tan sólo esperaba que el impacto para la muchacha no fuese tan violento. Al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían un plan antes que todo explotara en sus narices. Iban a formar una vida juntos. Y era injusto que no pudiesen hacerlo.

Katie parpadeó repetidamente a medida que iba comprendiendo la situación. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, no parecía tener el corazón destrozado ante el inminente engaño. Por el contrario, una suave sonrisa iba apareciendo en sus labios mientras su mirada iba del rubio al moreno.

— Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Freddy se quedó sin palabras. No era la reacción que esperaba, en absoluto. Asintió suavemente, mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar que su sonrojo quedara expuesto. Quería liberarse de ese tonto compromiso que había heredado para poder ser uno con su hombre de cabellos dorados. Respiró profundo varias veces antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. Asintió nuevamente, tomándola de las manos y arrodillándose frente a ella.

— Lo amo como jamás podré amarte a ti —replicó, apenado— Lamento deshonrarte así, porque estoy seguro que cualquier hombre daría hasta lo que no tiene por convertirse en tu esposo, pero nunca podré hacerte feliz, porque he entregado mi corazón a alguien más

La joven lo ayudó a incorporarse, negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía desde el principio que Freddy no la amaba. Y honestamente, ella tampoco lo amaba a él. Invitó a ambos a sentarse y les explicó su realidad: ella sólo quería irse del hogar Wildstone para poder ser libre. Iba a utilizar su matrimonio arreglado para escapar de las garras de su padre, quien pretendía de ella algo que no era. Katie quería descubrir el mundo, viajar y convertirse en una ciudadana del mundo, algo muy mal visto en la época que les tocaba vivir. Iba a casarse con Freddy y luego abandonarlo a su suerte, alegando incompatibilidades, quizás hasta inventando alguna infidelidad por parte del moreno.

Sin embargo, le dolía ver que Freddy tuviera que sufrir por su culpa. Le dolía ver cómo su egocentrismo destruía dos corazones que parecían destinados a ser uno. ¿Quién era ella para determinar cómo debía terminar esa historia? ¿Quién era ella para exigir al muchacho que cumpliese con su parte del trato, si con eso ocasionaría un daño irreparable para todo el mundo?

Sabía que debía enfrentar a su padre y decirle la verdad. Era la única opción para desligar a Freddy de su arreglo. Sin embargo, ella quedaría atrapada. Permanecería el su castillo de cristal, esperando que Andrew encontrara a otro pretendiente para unirla. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear a medida que los oscuros pensamientos nublaban su mente. Sabía que debía luchar, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Su padre siempre le había inspirado terror, y no esperaba contar con la ayuda de su madre para cumplir su empresa. ¿Cómo lograr que todo saliese bien, con tantos puntos en contra?

Freddy y Matthew ofrecieron su ayuda. Ambos habían planeado vivir juntos en Londres, y podían llevarla con ellos, escondida y a salvo de las garras de Wildstone. Sin embargo, antes de ello, debían procurar que el contrato fuera destruido, para que Windy Corner permaneciera a salvo, en manos de la Señora Honeychurch. Unieron fuerzas en un poco pensado pero efectivo plan: Katie buscaría en el despacho de su padre los documentos firmados por el padre de Freddy y los destruiría; luego, anunciarían que el compromiso se cancelaba para que nadie se quedara con alguna duda sobre la libertad de ambos. Tras eso, los tres emprenderían el viaje hacia Londres, donde sus caminos se separarían finalmente, y todos podrían ser felices.

Claro, pensarlo era simple. Ahora se extendía entre ellos el inminente peligro de poner todo en marcha. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo que no debían esperar más, por lo que Katie corrió de inmediato hacia su hogar para buscar los papeles del contrato y preparar su maleta, mientras Freddy y Matthew ponían al corriente a la Señora Honeychurch y se alistaban para un viaje rápido. Si todo salía bien, podrían volver más adelante a buscar el resto de sus cosas.

Una vez sus maletas estuvieron hechas, acudieron en carruaje hacia la casa de los Wildstone. Freddy se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de golpear para anunciar su presencia escuchó gritos. Rápidamente, al ver que estaba abierto, se adentró en el hogar para defender a Katie de cualquier peligro. Al parecer, todo había explotado antes de su llegada. Andrew gritaba con fuerza, mientras la pobre joven se aferraba con uñas y dientes a los papeles que había robado con éxito de su despacho. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mientras a él no parecía importarle nada más que su apellido y su reputación. El joven la abrazó con fuerza, interponiéndose entre la pobre muchacha y su violento padre. Freddy le explicó la situación, intentó por los medios convencionales que comprendiera lo que un matrimonio sin amor les haría a todos; pero el viejo Wildstone no parecía querer entrar en razón. Así estaba pactado y así debía hacerse, para beneficio de ambas partes.

Pero su esposa parecía haber comprendido. Ella, la que siempre había hecho lo que su esposo pretendía, fue la que finalmente liberó a todos de tan terrible carga. Tomó los papeles de las manos de su hija y los arrojó al fuego, interponiéndose en el camino de Wildstone cuando éste intentó recuperarlos. El corazón de Freddy se llenó de gratitud, y sólo pudo dejar que las emociones brotaran de su cuerpo, derramando algunas lágrimas en silencio mientras observaba la situación, aún abrazado a una temblorosa Katie. Ahora podían ser libres, cumplir con sus sueños sin miedo alguno. Nada podía detenerlos.

Esperó pacientemente a Katie, procurando que estuviese a salvo.Agradeció profundamente a la señora Wildstone por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, y cuando se cercioró que todo estaba en calma, corrió hacia la salida. Debía festejar las buenas nuevas con la única persona que amaba. Con ese hombre mágico que le había robado el corazón.

 

Matthew lo miraba con preocupación. Había bajado del carruaje al ver que tardaba demasiado, y estaba esperando cualquier señal para intervenir. Se acercó a él con paso rápido, y al verlo llorar sintió su corazón destruirse en pedazos. No fue hasta que Freddy le explicó lo sucedido que su cuerpo recuperó la paz. Ahora nada podía interponerse entre ellos y la felicidad. Volvieron a Windy Corner para que las buenas nuevas llegaran a la familia. Todos festejaron, puesto que no había nada que pudiera hacerlos más felices que la seguridad de saber que ahora podían amarse sin miedo.

Sin preocupaciones.

Sin límites.


	17. Wherever You Will Go

_— Cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme con el pequeño Sparkles? No quiere quedarse quieto…_

_— Enseguida, Matthy…_

Freddy dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para asistir a su compañero. Al llegar a su lado, ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

Hacía ya dos años que su historia había comenzado. A pesar de los contratiempos que se presentaron en su camino, ambos habían salido adelante, siendo el amor el motor más fuerte. Tras el breve altercado con los Wildstone, ambos se mudaron a Londres. La Señora Honeychurch les dio un poco de dinero para que pudieran empezar de cero, y ellos habían alquilado un pequeño piso en Holloway. Freddy comenzó sus estudios de medicina mientras Matthew probaba suerte en varias clínicas veterinarias, hasta que pudo montar una propia, modesta pero que poco a poco se iba armando de una fiel clientela. El principio fue difícil, porque nadie parecía estar a gusto con la naturaleza de la relación que tenían; pero por suerte encontraron en su hogar el refugio que tanto necesitaban, aquel que los protegía de las miradas curiosas de aquellos que no comprendían que el amor era, simplemente amor. Poco a poco, los clientes se permitieron dejar de lado los prejuicios, y pronto la pareja fue aceptada.

En los tiempos libres, Freddy ayudaba al rubio con algunos casos. Su relación se había afianzado a niveles inesperados; pasaban poco tiempo juntos, pero esos momentos eran únicos.

Sabían absolutamente todo el uno del otro. A Matthew le gustaba esperar al joven con la cena lista, mientras que Freddy siempre le llevaba flores frescas para que decore su despacho.

Todo lo que sentían se demostraba en esos pequeños detalles.

Si bien el joven Freddy aún tenía mucho que aprender para llegar a ser el hombre que esperaba, sabía que Matthew siempre estaría a su lado para guiarlo por el camino correcto.

Si bien a Matthew le sobraban algunos años, aún no tenía la experiencia necesaria en la vida para perder el miedo. Sin embargo, su Freddy siempre lo apoyaría con su increíble sonrisa y su fuego.

Sus personalidades, tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, se habían complementado a la perfección. Y lo que quizás fue un comienzo particular, los llevó a construir lo mejor de sus vidas.

Sin Matthew, Freddy jamás se hubiese animado a dejar la casa materna para cumplir su sueño.

Sin Freddy, Matthew jamás hubiese creído en sí mismo, y nunca hubiese podido superarse y creerse digno de recibir amor.

Sabían que lo suyo era una de esas cosas ‘para siempre’, aunque no tuvieran bien en claro qué harían desde ahora en adelante. Lo que les sobraba era tiempo.

Pero sabían dónde pertenecían con solo mirarse a los ojos.

Irían a donde fuera el otro, sin importar las barreras que tuvieran que atravesar para permanecer juntos.

Porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier tempestad.

 

El amor se esconde en los rincones más inesperados.

Algunas veces, sólo debemos mirar con mucha atención a nuestro alrededor para encontrarlo.

Y nunca más dejarlo ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido una larga espera, pero el final llegó ♥  
> Gracias a todos aquellos que fueron parte de esta historia, que me apoyaron con sus comentarios y leyendo.  
> No descarto en algún futuro escribir más sobre ellos.  
> Un abrazo enorme, y que viva el Honnery.

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida ByTsuki ♥  
> Espero que te guste y que sepas disculpar la demora en los capítulos siguientes.


End file.
